


light me up like starlight

by buddiebuddie (positivelystisaac)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, if the 9-1-1 writers arent gonna feed me i’ll do it my damn self, set during 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/buddiebuddie
Summary: what we should have seen in 3x10, featuring three little words, two idiots in love, and one love actually reference.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 417





	light me up like starlight

**Author's Note:**

> so you’re telling me...... evan “buck” buckley is running around..... with a BALL OF MISTLETOE.....in the same room as eddie diaz......... and we DON’T get a buddie mistletoe scene?  
> i think the fuck not.
> 
> (title from glittery by kacey musgraves and troye sivan)

“Hey,” Eddie says quietly, stepping beside Buck and placing a hand on the small of his back, the pressure gentle yet insistent. Around him, people are talking and kids are opening presents and there’s music and laughter and all of his favorite people, but he’s only focused on one. “You…” is all Eddie manages to get out. He’s trying to find the words for the gratitude, adoration, and pure  _ love _ he’s feeling right now, but one look into Buck’s blue eyes has them caught in the back of Eddie’s throat. 

“C’mon,” Buck says. He glances over at the couches to check on Christopher— who’s happily focused on some game with Denny and Karen— before nodding towards the stairs. 

Eddie follows him without a word into the bunk room, where the overhead lights are out but enough sun is coming through the half-drawn shades to cast the room in a soft light. Buck stops by the door, turning to face Eddie. 

“Merry Christmas, Eddie,” he says, a soft smile playing on his face. 

Eddie has to bite the inside of his lip to keep the happy tears from welling up in his eyes. “Merry Christmas,” he replies. “This is incredible, Buck. Really.”

“Just doing my part to spread Christmas cheer,” Buck says. Besides, all he did was come up with the idea. Athena and Karen did most of the heavy lifting while they were out on their call. All he had to do was text and call everyone and get them to show up. And also go out and buy a couple of bunches of mistletoe— one of which is still in his left hand— but that’s neither here nor there.

“Seriously, you didn’t have to do all this.”

“Well, Christopher wanted to spend Christmas with me, and you know I can’t say no to the kid,” he jokes. 

Eddie smiles, feeling warm all over at the mere thought of how much Buck and Christopher absolutely adore each other. “This is the highlight of his year, you know that right?”

Buck almost doesn’t say what he’s thinking in response to that, but it’s Christmas, damn it. And at Christmas, you tell the truth. “That makes two of us.”

“Three,” Eddie says. 

And then his fingers are wrapped around Buck’s wrist, gently pulling the hand still holding the mistletoe up and above their heads. And before he can stop himself, he’s leaning forward and their lips are meeting in a kiss. Buck freezes for a second, Eddie’s lips soft and hesitant against his, before it’s over far too soon. “I—” Eddie mutters, bringing his hand to his mouth. “I totally just crossed a line, I’m—”

Buck cuts him off mid-sentence, kissing him back eagerly. He’s grinning against Eddie’s lips, dropping the mistletoe to the ground beside them as he snakes a hand around Eddie’s neck, closing what little distance was left between them. And then he’s taking a step forward, backing Eddie against the foot of one of the beds. 

Eddie mumbles something that sounds a lot like  _ I love you  _ against Buck’s lips, and it takes everything in Buck not to melt into the cement flooring right then and there. It’s not the first time either of them have said those three words, but it is the first time they haven’t been followed by  _ man  _ and a clap on the shoulder, or have been missing the  _ I  _ and followed by a  _ dude.  _ No, this is different. This is different, but it’s also good. It’s easy, and it’s perfect, and it’s somehow everything neither of them ever realized they needed until they had it. 

Buck doesn’t hesitate before he’s saying it back, words coming out as more of a breath than an audible sentence. But the way Eddie’s lips curl into a smile and his grip tightens on Buck’s hips tells Buck that he heard him loud and clear. 

And then they’re toppling onto the bed, Eddie’s head hitting the pillow as Buck brings his hands up to frame Eddie’s head as he presses a line of kisses along the stubble on his jaw. 

Eddie runs his hands down Buck’s sides, grabbing his waist and flipping them over effortlessly. Buck tugs at Eddie’s overshirt, not even bothering with the buttons as he quickly pulls it over his head and tosses it carelessly, not pausing to notice where it winds up. That’s a problem for later.

His hands are on the hem of Eddie’s undershirt when his eyes catch on the LAFD logo on the chest and he freezes. “Eddie,” he breathes. “Eddie, we can’t.”

“Says who?” Eddie replies. Buck grins at that. He wants nothing more than to have his way with Eddie right here, right now. But there are a million and one reasons why they need to hold off. In a three-way tie for first place is that their families are upstairs, the bunk room door doesn’t lock, and once they start they both know damn well they aren’t going to be able to stop. 

“Not here,” Buck says.

“I know,” Eddie sighs. He closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he sits back on his feet. After a moment, he opens his eyes and meets Buck’s gaze. And any words he was poised to say are gone once again, thanks to those damn blue eyes again. “Later, though?”

“Oh, you can’t even imagine the plans I have with you for later,” Buck says, voice low. 

Eddie takes a shaky breath, trying to process that without giving it too much attention. He still has to make it through a few more hours of this shift, after all. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

“I know that,” Buck says with a smile. 

“C’mon,” Eddie says, putting his feet on the floor and reaching a hand out. Buck takes it without hesitation.  “And look at you being the rational one,” Eddie adds, grabbing his shirt from where it had landed near the door. “That’s new.”

“Fuck you,” Buck says, shoving Eddie’s shoulder playfully. “I’m perfectly rational.”

“Uh huh,” Eddie nods. “Sure you are.”

“Says you, who cashed in illegal street-fighting money for a new truck you didn’t actually need.”

“Ooh, fighting words coming from the guy who slept with his therapist.”

“One time!” Buck protests around the grin on his face. 

“Hmm, was it though?” Eddie teases. 

“I’m pleading the fifth.”

“Oh, are you now?”

“Only because I can’t think of anything else irrational you’ve done.”

“How about kissed my best friend while our families, boss, and friends are in the same building and could walk in at any minute?”

“Sounds perfectly rational to me,” Buck says, scooping the mistletoe up off the floor. 

“Confessing my love for said best friend?” Eddie replies, pausing to turn and face Buck. 

“So I wasn’t imagining that?” Buck speaks slowly, as to avoid making any sudden movements that might wake him from what must be a dream. 

“I hope not,” Eddie says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Maybe you can refresh my memory?” Buck teases, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. 

“I love you,” Eddie says without hesitation. He brings a hand to Buck’s cheek, running his thumb over his jawline. “I mean it.”

This feels right, Buck thinks. It feels easy, and natural, and just completely  _ right _ . He smiles. “Good thing I love you, too.” 


End file.
